1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rear projection display for displaying an image thereon by projecting the image from the rear side of a screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Projection displays, for projecting and displaying an image in enlarged form on a screen, are known as displays with large screens. One type of such projection displays is the rear projection display. FIG. 6 is a schematic view of the structure of a rear projection display as seen from a side thereof. The rear projection display 100 consists of, in general, an image projector 110, two reflecting mirrors 120 and 130, and a screen 140. Light from the image projector 110 is reflected by the two reflecting mirrors 120 and 130, and then projected onto the rear (back) side of the screen 140. This causes an image to be formed at the back surface of the screen, the image being viewable from the front side of the screen.
At the front side of the rear projection display 100, a space 150 for positioning the reflecting mirror 120 must be provided below the screen 140. Therefore, only the upper area of the front side of the rear projection display 100, that is, the area of the front side of the rear projection display 100 excluding the space 150, can be used as screen 140 positioning area This does not allow effective use of the front side area of the rear projection display 100 as the screen 140 positioning area.